Hellboy
'''Anung Un Rama '''commonly known as '''Hellboy '''is a comic book superhero created by writer-artist Mike Mignola. He is the main protagonist in the comic books of the same name. Biography Early Life Anung Un Rama is a creature, summoned in the final moments of World War II by Grigori Rasputin on Tarmagant Island, off the coast of Scotland, having been commissioned by the Nazis to change the tide of war ("Project Ragna Rok"). He appears in a fireball in a ruined church in East Bromwich, England, on December 23, 1944. Proving not to be a devil, in the traditional sense, but a devil-like creature with red skin, horns, a tail, and a disproportionately large right hand made of red stone, he is dubbed "Hellboy" by Professor Trevor "Broom" Bruttenholm. Taken by the United States armed forces to an Air Force base in New Mexico, Hellboy is raised by the United States Army and by the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense (BPRD), a private organization dedicated to combating occult threats. In the short story "Pancakes" Hellboy is called in for breakfast and demands noodles, but is given pancakes instead, and is forced to eat it. Hellboy swallows it, and decides he loves them. Early Career In the years following World War II and the demise of the Nazi regime, Hellboy traveled the world, encountering and defeating numerous supernatural beings and disturbances such as werewolves, vampires, and encounters with the deranged Nazi brain-in-a-bottle scientist Herman Von Klempt. In the year 1952, Hellboy was granted honorary human status by the United Nations. Two years later, Hellboy was approached by the Osiris Club to slay the Saint Leonard worm, an alligator-like monster. This battle was in fact a test of Hellboy's true virtue, resulting in lilies that grew from his spilled blood, which seemed to confirm his good nature. A short time later, Professor Bruttenholm sent Hellboy to help a Professor Edmond Aickman with the King Vold myth. Aickman was obsessed with a possible reward, and manipulated Hellboy into begrudgingly completing Vold's chosen tasks. Hellboy then embarked on a mission to rescue a stolen infant. In order to do so, he had to bear a corpse to its final resting place. Overseeing the assignment was the King of the Daoine Sidh, who would harbor interest in Hellboy in the near future. Mister Tod, a physical medium much like Johann Kraus, accidentally released a cosmic monster to create a body for itself with Tod’s ectoplasm, and Hellboy was sent in to clean up the mess.He barely succeeded in defeating the beast, and in 1982 tracked down the infamous Countess Ilona Kakosky, a vampiric woman. Hellboy slayed her after she tried to tempt him with a disturbing vision. In 1991, Hellboy teamed up with fellow agent Abraham Sapien, an amphibious humanoid, to investigate an alleged haunted house. Hellboy was magically warped through time to the year 1902, where he had to contend with the sadistic leader of the Heliopic Brotherhood of Ra, a cult that tried to get a sample of Hellboy’s demonic blood to use on a chimpanzee, with the intent of turning the ape into a bloodthirsty monster. Seed of Destruction However, it wasn’t until the groundbreaking Cavendish Hall mission that Hellboy truly met a challenge which posed an extreme threat to him or his fellow agents Abe Sapien and Elizabeth Sherman, a woman with uncontrollable pyrokinetic abilities. It began when Hellboy met with his mentor Trevor Bruttenholm, who was trying to tell Hellboy a crucial memory disturbing the Professor. Suddenly, Bruttenholm was mysteriously killed when a spawning of frogs entered the room, and an angered Hellboy faced off with a humanoid frog-creature. A mission was sent to the haunted Cavendish Hall mansion, consisting of Hellboy, Abe and Liz to question the elderly Mrs. Cavendish, whose well-known family heritage Bruttenholm mentioned as he tried to remember what to tell Hellboy seconds before his death. Mrs. Cavendish was a widow who lost her two sons many decades ago, when they, along with a younger Trevor Bruttenholm, together explored the Arctic in search of a legendary temple. There, they had come across Grigori Rasputin, who had been hibernating for years in service to a terrible cosmic monstrosity, the Ogdru Jahad. Rasputin had become the creatures’ only hope of entering our world in order for them to unleash the Apocalypse on Earth. A dormant Ogdru Hem, one of the many corporeal progeny of the Seven Gods, was accidentally awoken by the team. It devoured the two Cavendish men, while Bruttenholm was able to escape with a fragile memory. Hellboy and his partners elected to stay the night at Cavendish Hall, to further explore any possible clues. Unbeknownst to the agents, the revived Rasputin had been manipulating events in order to draw Hellboy closer to him, intent on forcing Hellboy to fulfill his purpose as the Harbinger of Armageddon. Rasputin was the one who had summoned Hellboy to this world back in 1944, and had been patiently waiting for his chance to return and retake control of his ‘son.’ Upon discovering the presence of Rasputin, who had willingly revealed himself that evening in a vain attempt to coerce Hellboy’s loyalty, Hellboy refused this destiny. Having been raised by his mentor in the ways of good, he then tried to slay a furious and rejected Rasputin. With the help of Abe Sapien’s harpooning skills (who was, in fact, at the moment being possessed by the spirit of Mrs. Cavendish' deceased husband, who desired vengeance against Rasputin for the murder of his family) and Liz Sherman’s summoning of a firestorm that killed the Ogdru Hem beast, Hellboy succeeded in rejecting his purpose and delaying the End of Days. Rasputin’s body was destroyed and his spirit was forced to flee, vowing that Hellboy would fulfill his purpose in the end, whether he wanted to or not